


Hey, Sister

by PromptPrincette



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Father/Daughter, Fluff, adoption story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptPrincette/pseuds/PromptPrincette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanellope doesn't want Ralph to call her 'Little Sister' anymore. But why not?</p><p>((NOT Jawbreaker. Family fluff!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Writing and having a cold is not a good mix. I can only pray that some of this makes sense XD Please, reviews would be awesome!

The rev of her engine, the sweet burn of the candy dust in her lungs, the sounds of her fans screaming in the stands... This was what she was built for. Her reason of existence, her meaning.

She felt it in her code.

The president of Sugar Rush held the power and the ability to be a great racer, and that made life a bit better. But when the race was all said and done, things had a sour tinge to them. As the other racers went to hang out with other people, she was left alone.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had Ralph. Always Ralph. But that was it. Felix and Calhoun always did couple-y stuff, and she didn't really have any friends in her own game. It made her that much more grateful for Ralph, the man who had appointed himself as her big brother within hours of knowing her.

Too bad that isn't what she really wanted from the man; at least, not anymore.

"Hey, kid." The wrecker shuffled into her mountain hide-out, where she always went after loosing a race. She had been distracted today, and for that had gotten twelfth place after being hit with a Sweet Seeker in the last lap. "Tough race, huh?"

"Yeah," She drawled, "Rancis is getting better with his aim." She rubbed her arm, which was a bit tender from the near-crash. Ralph's face quickly became worried, and he walked quickly to where she was.

"Why didn't you let Bill fix you up?"

"It's not that bad." The nine year old insisted. _Besides,_ she thought,  _I knew you would come._

"It'll be a pretty nasty looking bruise." Ralph warned, but he sighed. In Sugar Rush the characters healed faster than Fix-It Felix Jr. 

Vanellope shrugged, "Meh, that doesn't bother me." She looked away and focused on the mentos ceiling.

Ralph took her silence apprehensively. "So what were you thinking about? During the race?"

Her jaw was set in a firm line, and she shrugged. "A lot of stuff."

"C'mon, Little Sister," Ralph grinned, knowing she used to love the title, "You can tell me anything."

"I don't want to be your little sister."

She was looking away, so she had no idea that his face went pale, and he looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

"Wh-what? Did-did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, whatever it is, I--" He paused as she turned and gave him a look.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just..." She ran a hand over her cheek, "I just..."

The older character furrowed his brow, kneeling down in front of her. "Vanellope? If I'm not your brother, than what am I?"

Vanellope swallowed. It was now or never.

"I want you to be my dad."

Ralph's hands twitched and his eyes widened. A mento fell from the roof and landed in the lava, blinding Vanellope for a moment and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again a second later, Ralph was looking her square in the eye, a grin on his face.

"Jeez, kid, I thought something serious was bothering you!" He cut off her indignant reply (she  _was_ serious, he knew) by picking her up and holding her against his chest.

"C'mon, I mean, you're my kid." His grin grew wider, "You can think of me however you want. I'd love to be your dad."

"Really?" She grinned, propping her head on her hands, "I can call you Dad and everything?"

"Of course!" He laughed, "It's better than Stinkbrain."

"Oh, I'm not going to stop calling you that." She assured him, and he groaned.

"Guess there's no getting out of that one."

"Nope."

They shared a smile. "Did that really bother you enough to loose a race?"

"You're the one who looked about to puke a few minutes ago."

Ralph threw his head back and laughed, "Fair enough. I just thought..." His smile faded, "I honestly thought I was about to loose you."

Vanellope blinked a few times. She crawled up his chest and threw her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Never."

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that they talked about it again. Ralph had to leave, and Vanellope had to get the racers together for the day.

"See ya later, kid." The wrecker smiled, reaching down and hugging her.

"Bye, Dad."

The two tightened the hug, both mildly shocked at how easily the name came.

"See you later." Ralph said again as he left.

Vanellope smiled.


End file.
